Empty Closet
by ALiC.P
Summary: Spoiler Alert! Please have read Ch. 423 or read anyway. There's explanation in beginning about what's happened- IchigoxRukia -begins Angstly Romantic but then turns to Humorous Romance-like-stuff. Rukia always slept in his closet, but not anymore...


***Spoiler Alert!***

Unless you've read up to chapter 423 of Bleach, then do not continue reading, unless you want to or if not, close your eyes and continue reading _*thumbs up!*_

So, at the end of Ch. 423, Ichigo loses his Soul Reaper powers and thus loses his ability to see spirits – all of them, Soul Reapers included. Rukia, tells Ichigo at the end, "This is Farewell, Ichigo" As of Ch. 446 Rukia **still** hasn't shown up. So, this is my take on her return… Enjoy ;)

This is story #12 for me; 3rd for Bleach.  
>By the way, this is sorta a companion story to "Ghosts Wanna See Me Naked"<p>

• *within asterisks=sound effects*

* * *

><p>Rukia's gone. Ichigo hasn't seen her, let alone felt her presence in months. Everything's gone back to normal. School. Home. An ordinary student's life. Friends – speaking of which, his friends: Chad, Uryu, Orihime, they <strong>can<strong> still sense Hollows and spirits, and fight. And Ichigo… he can do nothing, but watch, unable to help his friends.

This sucks.

Some mornings he wakes up and as he heads out to get ready, he knocks on his closet door, "It's time to ge-" That's right. Rukia's not here anymore.

He sometimes forgets for awhile that she's not here. Her desk is empty. Sometimes when he's walking or just standing around he expects to be kicked anytime soon by a pair of little feet. Nothing happens. Sometimes he hears footsteps and expects to see that black-haired shrimp, but no. It's someone else. Sometimes he messes up and gets ready to be scolded at by that annoying Soul Reaper for being an idiot. Idiot. Get it through your head – she left.

More months pass on by. Can she not come and visit in a gigai at least? Apparently she hasn't visited at all. Chad, Orihime, and Uryu haven't seen her or sensed her presence since she left.

Kon's ditched Ichigo since then and began to stay with Urahara. Why live there if Rukia's not around?

And today, Ichigo's just laying there, on his bed, arms behind him. It's a nice day today. And then he glances over suddenly at the closet. Ichigo gets up, grabs the closet door, and pushes it open, waiting – hoping.

There's no one in there. It's empty.

Ichigo inhales slowly. Sighs in disappointment.

He closes the door, and walks away back to his bed, and just throws himself there face down.  
>Not again.<p>

And then one night, in the dead silence, he rushes over to the closet door, opens it-!

No one.

*inhale – disappointment*

Ichigo goes to his closet to get something one day. He opens it normally – "Waahh!" he stumbles back.

In the closet, laying on their side, head propped up on an arm – a smirk…

"R-Ru-Rukia…."

"Yeah, who else could it be, idiot?"

She sits up. Looks like she's taken Yuzu's clothes again.

"Y-you're back…" Ichigo still can't believe it.

"Of course I'm back. Then whose in fron-?"

Ichigo grabs her hand. She looks up at him. His grip tightens. They look into each others eyes. They're getting closer, their faces, to each other… and then they…  
>Start making out – like a baaws!<p>

It's sexy time~~ ;D

Ichigo gets into the closet with Rukia and slams the door stuff. Oh yeah. Good stuff. Good stuff.

Kon walks into the room, "Hey, Ichigo – uh? where are you?" he looks around and then hears stuff going on in the closet, "Oh… hel-lo." He smiles pervertedly, hops up and opens the closet door!

*Gaa~~aasp!* "Rukiaaaaa!" Kon cries out, tears flowing down his plushie face.

Rukia and Ichigo ignore him.

*Idea* Kon leaves and comes back with a camcorder, "Yeah! Go Ichigo! You're finally going to become and man – and be aware of it!"

"Wait, what?"

"Er! N-no-nothing, nothing... You stay focused on becoming a man!"

And he does – like a baaws.

Kon cocks an eyebrow, "Hey… mind if I join in?" he hops into the closet, but then Rukia's foot kicks him out.

Closet shuts.

"Aww… I wanted to be part of sexy time…" *tears*

~~Meanwhile, in Seireitei~~

Byakuya stops in his tracks.

*_woooooooooooo_*

Renji asks, "Captain, what is it?"

Byakuya turns his head to the side, "I sense a disturbance in the force."

"And what does that mean?"

Byakuya draws his sword from his sheath, raises it vertically before him, and with a deadly seriousness states, "It's time to chop a punk's balls off" *Chk*  
>The blade reflects his eyes– *vween* – oh, he's pissed…<p>

Well someone's about to lose the manhood he just gained.

* * *

><p><em>Rukia better come back all badass and stuff, just saying...<br>She better make an epic entrance! *koff-Kubo-koff*_

:D_  
><em>


End file.
